The applicant is aware that one dimensional advertising devices such as flags and banners are not visible from all angles. One way of making such one dimensional flags or banners visible is by causing them to rotate. Such a device is described in South African Patent 2003/8904 by the same applicant. It is an object of this invention to provide a further device for advertising, which addresses the problem of visibility.